SoulMaka Shuffle Drabble Challenge
by CJ Blackwing
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles loosely based on those songs. Soul/Maka only, rated T for mild suggestive stuff in one drabble. Spoiler-free to the best of my slightly ditzy knowledge. Some crack and fluff, YAY!


Nyaa! SoulMaka this time, because I really really love this shuffle drabble challenge and I need to get a life.

Rules:

1. Put music player on shuffle.  
2. For each song, record the name of the song, then write a drabble while listening to it.  
3. Don't skip songs just because you don't like them or they're embarrassing. :D  
4. Once you've done 10 songs, publish your fics!

Critique would be nice, even if it's harsh. 3 Improvement is the best reward. Enjoy~!

I don't own Soul Eater yadda yadda

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Anata ga Koko ni Iru Riyuu" (Rie Fu)

Maka couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her own blood before that afternoon. It had taken her hours to lose the dizziness that came with the insane amount of blood loss in the battle against that unnamed witch. She'd lost consciousness for a short while, and wasn't even sure how Soul had managed to defeat the witch. She'd just woken up on her own couch, bandaged and almost pain-free, though quite dizzy for a while. As he reentered the apartment with a bag full of Chinese food, she decided to ask him.

"Soul, how did you--"

"Lay down. you're not well yet," he almost snapped, setting the bag down on the coffee table with a thud.

She felt just fine sitting up. "Soul... Don't worry, I'm fine," she muttered, brushing her bangs out of her face with a bandaged hand.

"It's my job to worry. At least lay back against the pillows," he said in a softer tone as he gestured toward the wall of pillows he'd built behind her. She complied. It felt nice compared to the couch's scratchy, faded fabric.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gekidou" (UVERworld)

He couldn't even breathe. Insanity had finally taken over both him and Maka, as they'd feared it would all along, and it hurt. Something spun in a deep red blur to his right, and he turned to look at it, but it disappeared and reemerged to his left.

Then half of Maka's face appeared, directly in front of him. "Soul, what's going on...?" she - it? - asked in a childish tone, a smile creeping over the right side of her lips.

He tried to reply, but couldn't. The rest of her face appeared, but the pleasant smile faded into a frozen expression of calm. "Soul, we'll make it out of here, don't worry..."

He didn't believe her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so powerless and devoid of strength. All the teaching at Shibusen couldn't have prepared him for something like this, he knew; but was insanity truly inconquerable?

The face faded, and he heard an echoing yell he knew was actually Maka's. Not a yell of defeat, but a yell of her determined fury.

He shut his eyes and waited for Maka - the real Maka - to find a way to win. He'd leave it up to her, as the Technician, his wielder, his partner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PSI-Missing" (Mami Kawada)

The sun had set an hour before, but Black Star, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz were still playing basketball without any hint of exhaustion. To Soul's mild annoyance, they'd been playing for hours, even passing up Soul's suggestion that they go grab some dinner. He'd eaten alone. Maka was back at the apartment, studying for the next day's test.

Soul leaned against the brick wall a fair distance from the basketball court. He sighed as Black Star made yet another slam dunk with all the exuberance of a 5-year-old in a candy shop.

"I wish I had that much energy..."

"I wish you studied more."

Maka was apparently done studying. She inched closer and slouched against the wall as well, turning to watch the basketball game.

"You think they're going to be done anytime soon?"

"Probably... not," Soul muttered sarcastically, "They'll probably keep going until one of them passes out."

Maka smiled. "Can't blame them. It's fun and it's good physical activity."

"Uh-huh."

Maka's smile faded. She sighed as the wind picked up a bit, blowing one pigtail into her face. "Are we still going to train after the test tomorrow?"

Soul didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if she'd forgiven him or not after... they fought. "Are we?"

"I'd like to."

"Then we will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"4 Minutes" (Justin Timberlake ft. Madonna)

"What are we even doing here?!"

Maka wasn't thrilled at the prospect of going to a loud, rambunctious, slightly notorious pizza parlor for dinner, especially with the splitting headache she'd had earlier. She feared its reemergence more than she feared Black Star's fury over her refusal to go. To her eternal disgust, though, Stein had found a way to blackmail her with some potentially embarrassing information he'd obtained from the nurse's office. She had no idea why he'd decided to be a creeper and manipulate her like that. Maybe he did it for the thrill.

It didn't matter why, though, she was now sandwiched in a booth between Black Star and Soul, with Tsubaki and Blair in the other side. After the waitress took their drink orders, they'd lapsed into pleasant conversation until an upbeat pop song Maka recognized came on. Then Soul asked casually if she wanted to go dance with him, out in the open area between the bar and the first row of booths. He stammered slightly and wouldn't look her in the eye as he asked.

She wondered if he'd been blackmailed too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, Honey" (Seamo ft. Ayuse Kozue)

Maka woke up abruptly as a hair tickled her nostrils. She sat up, frantically brushing her hair out of her face as she opened her eyes. Something soft fell back from around her shoulders and onto the hardwood floor.

She quickly realized she'd fallen asleep studying again. The desk was covered with a thin layer of drool, and she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve, hoping Soul hadn't seen it.

Speaking of Soul... She glanced down at what had fallen off of her, expecting to see the weathered quilt he sometimes placed about her as she slept.

It was his jacket. She picked it up, hoping she hadn't drooled on it too, and noticed it smelled like him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What Is This Feeling?" (Wicked Soundtrack)

Soul groaned as the apartment door slammed shut behind Maka. She'd left her key hanging on its usual hook next to the kitchen table. In her current mood, she would never knock to be let in; it'd damage her pride. The last time this had happened, she had stayed out for several hours until she finally cooled off. But it was currently the middle of winter, and she wasn't even wearing a jacket; she wasn't dumb enough to go roaming around outside now, was she?

He walked over to the door and pulled it open, hoping to see her curled up in a ball down the hall. He was wrong.

"Man, she must be majorly hormonal..."

He ducked back inside, grabbed his keys and jacket, and went to look for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Little Pain" (OLIVIA)

"I... I don't even know."

Maka stood before her father, Shinigami-sama, Stein, Marie, Azusa and Justin, lost for words as she tried to remember wat had happened in the battlle six hours before.

"I don't even know what she did... She just raised her arm, and the ground beneath us collapsed and... That's all I remember."

The empty space beside her echoed with the silence exuded by the adults in front of her. Soul should be there. She dropped her gaze as her father shut his eyes.

"When you woke up...?" he began, his eyes still lightly closed.

"I was alone beneath the oak tree she's rumored to live in. There was no sign of... anything..." Maka's voice faded.

Stein cleared his throat. "And you were unharmed?"

"Yes... I don't know why." Why Soul was gone and not her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ame ga Furu" (Maaya Sakamoto)

Soul's shirt was soft. Maka relaxed as he tensed and gripped her shoulders tighter.

"Maka... You know how stupid that was, right?"

She could barely find the strength to reply. "Right..."

He said nothing for a minute. "Don't do it ever again."

"Don't... ask stupid things..." She smiled and shut her eyes. "I would."

"No you won't."

She didn't reply, and he got the point better than a thousand words could ever make him. "... Stupid."

"That's... 's right." Her speech slurred slightly as she relaxed even more, drifting into sleep she so desperately needed. Soul closed his eyes too, wishing for something that would stop her from being so... reckless? Was that it?

No, it was just insanity. She was insane, or perhaps insanely in love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ninjiin Loves you Yeah!" (Megumi Nakajima)

"A carrot...? No."

"It'd be cute."

"NO."

"I'm going as celery."

"WHY?"

Maka scowled. "Stupid, who says I need a good reason?"

Soul buried his face in his hands. Patty had dared her again, hadn't she?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sound of Destiny" (Nana Mizuki)

The current Death Scythe could only blink as the reality of the scene before him set in. Soul and Maka, in bed...?!

He fought the urge to slip into a catatonic state and took a deep breath.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM MY MAKA--"

**CHOP**.

Before he could even finish his sentence, the shape of his brain had been permanently altered by Maka's latest favorite book, _Criminalistics: An Introduction to Forensic Science_.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! What are you even doing here?!"

"I WAS CHECKING ON YOU, MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Soul couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes and drag the Technician off of her father.

"MAKA, AT LEAST PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON--"

"THEY _ARE_ ON!! I'VE BEEN IN MY PAJAMAS THE WHOLE TIME, YOU MORON!!"

"Eh? But whyever would you even THINK of getting in bed with a man, oh Maka--"

"Because the heater BROKE and we were both gonna freeze to death!"

Soul suppressed a snicker. He had broken the heater on purpose.

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

... :3 Reviews appreciated! Or you can just sit back and revel in the crackosity. Your choice.


End file.
